We Could Stay Right Here, Till the End of Time
by josie.G
Summary: The Company need Adam's blood. He's back in confinement, but this time things turn out far more in his favour. An Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensai Fic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this fic, excluding Josephine.
1. Chapter 1

1

"I'm Adam" He said, as if from out of the wall.

"My names Ms. Windsor." She replied, a little apprehensively. "Where are we?" She went on to ask.

"We're inside The Company _accommodation_" She looked around at the empty room in front of her, although she already knew there was find nothing of interest. The grey cement wall was cold on the back of her arms as she sat, legs crossed on the bed watching the door. "You're from England aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and so are you. Although I'm really not concerned with that right now." she said sharply, though instantly regretting it. What reason is there to isolate herself from the only company there? She thought "Why are they keeping us here?"

"Haven't you realised? Come on Ms. Windsor what can you _do_? Why are you so _special_?" He paused for a response of realisation. "So what is it you can do?"

"I have power mimicry, but it isn't the common kind, I have to exchange genetics, if my cells detect an unknown cell with abilities, they all mutate, or evolve in order to pass the gift on" It was obvious he understood instantly. "What about you?"

"Rapid cell regeneration. So you can mimic any power?" Rapid cell regeneration enables Adam's body to heal from any wound that does not sever the link between his brain and his central nervous system. Basically you can't kill him unless you decapitate him. "Ms. Windsor, I think together we could get out of here quite easily."

"I wouldn't be here anymore at all. But nothing works in here." It's true ever since she's been in here she's been unable to do any of the things she could outside.

"Yes but I know how you can get it all back Ms. Windsor, although to be honest. You really should have worked this out yourself. It's all in those pills they give you. Didn't you realise that when you realised you weren't really ill?"

"Of course, so all I need to do is stop taking the medication, but for how long? I'd give absolutely anything to be free from this place. Back to where I was before." _or not_.

"I'm not sure, you see because my power isn't physically noticeable. I'm not really sure when the pills stopped effecting me."

"Couldn't you have just cut your hand somehow?" she asked simply because she was so eager to get out now.

"Well yes, but why would I want to do that? I still have nerves." He said seemingly rather perturbed by the idea. "Where have you come from anyway?" He asked.

"I came here from London three months ago. Well three months before I got in here, time doesn't really seem to pass anymore."

"You know you are an absolute anomaly to me. I've been alive for centuries. I know everything there is to know about the work this company is doing, and before I met you I was absolutely certain I knew of every power mimic on the planet. That's mainly because there's only one other, and yet your name… it's never crept up. So please _Ms. Windsor_ tell me where you're really from?" I stared at the floor for second.

"Tell me you're joking. I don't even know you Adam, I've never spoken to you before in my life and I've been here for long enough to know that if you had always been the only one in that room, you would have bloody well said something by now. Although you haven't always been the only one in that room, because I've heard you in their with some American girl. So Adam I ask you, who's side are _you _on? And why is it that only now does _my _company seem appealing to you?" For a moment he didn't say a word, he sat on the other side of the wall disconcerted at her response.

"I'm on my side, and I think you are too. The girl you heard me speaking to was Elle, she works within the company under her father Mr. Bishop. He is the primary administrator of goings on within the sector of the company. I helped found this company in 1977 with something called the Shanti Virus." He paused for a moment, because this was always the hardest part to fill in "But, they locked me in here thirty years ago because, I was more useful as a guinea pig, because of my ability. Elle, she isn't really bad, well she is, she really is. Though not in the evil way, well sort of in an evil way, well she wouldn't be the way she is today if it wasn't for her father. Though she's just as mistreated as us, if not more so. She's been in the facility ever since she was a little girl, she's never really known the outside." For a few moments there was silence while Josephine took in what he said. She thought about for a few minutes, thought of all the questions she'd ask, but this place was desolate enough. Both of them were eager to change the subject.

"You know Adam, I'm absolutely dieing for a cigarette." He chuckled briefly.

"You shouldn't smoke" He said.

"Why not it won't kill me. I'm like you as well you know. You said you'd been alive for centuries"

"Yeah, I'm about four hundred, what about you?" He asked, though it was obvious his mind was still lost else where, four hundred years ago. It was something he couldn't shake up, the wrong that changed him forever.

"I'm only about ninety." All of a sudden the lights went out, though neither of them were startled. This wasn't unusual. The lights always went out.

"That's a little comforting, it must be eleven thirty." Adam said reassured.

"Is that when the lights go out when it goes eleven thirty. Though why is that comforting?" Josephine asked.

"I meant for you. I don't care how many days or nights go by anymore. I stopped all that long ago, but you still derive satisfaction from knowing how long you've been in one place. Although on the upside, soon it will be morni-" Adam went silent all of a sudden, because of the footsteps, steadily moving down the corridor. Both remained absolutely silent and still. "That's Elle" He whispered softly, perhaps only hoping Josephine could hear him. As the footsteps halted outside his door, and then continued. Stopping only a few paces afterward, she watched as the shadow moved steadily past my window. Josephine watched in horror as the steel door knob twisted, and the thin beam of light opened itself out to fill the room and reveal at the doorway. A girl, about Josephine's height, though not quite as slight in her build.

"Josephine isn't it?" She said in a nauseating American tone, that Josephine could recognise from the mumbled conversations with Adam. In one quick blue flash the lights were on, it took Josephine a moment to work out how she had done it. Then she noticed the static flickering between her fingers. She was blonde with fair skin and blue eyes. Quite pretty, her and Josephine were similar and yet so different. Josephine had long, thick wavy hair that reached her stomach, and a fringe swept over to circle her face. It was all different colour, browns, blondes, blacks, but in so many different shades. Her skin was tanned slightly, and she had freckles in a bridge across her nose. Her eyes were a Carolina blue, with Prussian blue centre and rim. "We haven't spoken before. I'm sorry about that, it's just. My daddy only just told me we had another girl around here. So how are you?" Josephine looked at her up and down with utter contempt, for no reason at all accept that she just seemed malicious. Everything from her tone to the way she was standing made it obvious that she only saw Josephine as one thing; a threat.

"I'm fine thanks. Sorry but you are?" Josephine replied with all her British eloquence and genteel. On the other side of the wall, Adam sniggered under his breath

"I'm Elle." She said "Well I guess it must be a bit late for you now, but don't worry. You and I will have plenty of time to chat."

"Oh good you had me worried there for a second. Well I guess I'll be seeing you." After that she left quite abruptly. Adam and Josephine waited until neither could hear a thing, and then finally the steel clanked shut.

"Josephine then is it? That's a French name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm English. You've been alive four hundred years, your name hasn't always been Adam. Besides, Pauline is such a frumpy name, don't you think." Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that's frumpy alright. You know, I'm not sure how long we've been talking. But I do help those pills ware off fast, I think you and I will recover faster than most." Josephine lay her head on the pillow, facing the wall, and shut her eyes. Neither of them said another word before they were both asleep.

Josephine stirred slightly when the light in her cell turned on, but it took the full blast of the morning alarm to wake her. That drone sounds for ten minutes each morning. Then she heard the cascade of the shower, as the water hit the tiles. she roused myself from my slumber, and slowly ambled towards the tiled corner. The water hit her skin like a million little needles that burst at collision. She soaked up every second of this time, because she knew that shower would only be on for what she thought must have been twenty minutes or so. As she stepped out the shower with a towel covering her body, and one for her hair, the door flung open. It was Elle, with her breakfast, and sure enough it was accompanied by a small pot of medication.

"I thought I'd bring you your breakfast." She said cheerfully "But don't forget, you should have those before you eat." She gestured to the little white paper cup. Josephine lifted it looking her straight in the eye, curling her lip into a smirk. She flung it back. "Open wide" Elle peered into her mouth. "Okay, well sorry I can't hang around and chat, but there's a whole load of mouths in here that need feeding. Catch you later." Josephine nodded and waited until she was sure the door was firmly shut before spitting out the contents of her mouth and flushing it.

The door creeked open in Adam's room, and it was now that Josephine realised something, and it was this that recaptured her hope for escape. Yesterday she wouldn't have been able to hear that so clearly, now she can hear exactly what they were saying, she could hear every move they made. Yesterday she was just another person. She walked up to the wall, and placed her hand against it, she tried to absorb the cold surface. Become part of it and feel it surround her as she glides through it, but she couldn't. It was more frustrating than anything, being unable to do something, and not understanding really what was stopping her. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she accepted the fact that it would take a little longer for her to return to her former strength without getting herself worked up about it. In the meantime it was an improvement. She leant her ear against the wall. "Hi Adam, I've got your breakfast."

"Morning Elle, thanks." He replied. "Oh what's this, three rashers of bacon. You shouldn't have."

"Only for you." She said sickeningly "So… what do you think of your new neighbour?" What a vindictive whore.

"She's British, and very interesting. Why do you ask?" Adam replied.

"Well I'm pretty damn sure the two of you will have plenty of time for talking." She said, Josephine heard her shiny black heels clicking across the floor, like crickets snapping about in the dark. Then they stopped. "I just hope that, you don't forget all about me." Adam watched Elle's beautifully glossed lips curl into a smile, then he looked into her eyes, eyes that were looking straight back into his.

"Elle, if I could forget about you…" He sighed "Then I already would have done." Suddenly the click, clack of Elle's heels started again. Adam watched her fling her hair around, it shimmered and flowed, strand by strand. She leant on the door frame.

"Oh Adam, you know exactly how to make a girl feel special." She smiled dazzlingly, filling the room with a luminous brightness, that at the same time as being mesmerising was distinctly false. Adam raised an eyebrow, pursed his lip and let his gaze fall to the floor as she turned and the door shut behind her. He was once again all alone in his cell.

"Josephine?" Adam said, the day had passed without either say a word to the other. Both Josephine and Adam had been sitting in silence all that time, that seemed to pass like light years. Adam got no reply, and sighed. Josephine leant her back against, and her craned her neck back, the brick was deathly cold on her head. "Are you awake?" Adam persisted.

"Yes" She replied abruptly.

"How are you feeling today then?" He asked inquisitively. Josephine waited a moment before answering, thinking carefully over what she was about to say.

"Things are starting to return to me. I can certainly sense a change, I can hear a lot better than I could yesterday." Adam took a short sharp breath.

"That's good" He quickly said "You should stretch what's returned to you, try new things. What could you do before?" He asked, something that had been on the end of his tongue since he'd found out her capability.

"So many things. Though I think I'll start with the little perks I used to be able to transmutate objects, changing the chemical structure to make it something completely different. Like the cutlery." Josephine stopped talking completely for a moment, she concentrated heavily on the knife first. Evaluating the chemical structure, and then manipulating it. She changed each object in turn, and then lifted her tools in either hand. She lifted one to her mouth, and sturck the other in her left hand. The smoke glided smoothly down her throat, and she sighed with relief. She heard Adam sniggered to himself on the other side of the wall.

"You could have made a lock pick out of those, but instead you decided to make a ciggerette."

"A spliff actually, need to relax in a place like this. In any case, breaking out is ever so crude." Adam laughed.

"I must concede it is rather rash of me. Though it's truly not fair your having all that fun in there." He cocked an eyebrow, and curled his lip.

"So what did Elle have to say? She replied, blowing at the cherry. The lights shut down. "Not much really, I try not to get attached to her." He stopped there.

"Did she err… happen to say anything about me?" Josephine asked

"No not really, she just asked if we'd met that's all. " He muttered quickly. Josephine waited for a second before asking her next question.

"How close are you and Elle?" She asked, sounding as innocent as she could.

"Not very close. Look, this isn't Question Time you know" He said. He came across composed, but Josephine could tell it was strained.

"Well how close were you Adam come on? It's not like I didn't hear every word she said to you, and everything you said back. I could ever hear where you were in the room by your movements." She suddenly blurted out.

"What jealous are we?" Adam asked, defensively but still trying to retain and air of poise.

"No Adam, don't be getting ahead of yourself. I'm just trying to work out which side you're really on. if you had just answered my question honestly in the beginning then, the rest of it wouldn't really have mattered to me." She said in a stern and some what sombre tone.

"We were close, but we aren't anymore. She's wonderful in her own way, so eclectic, so innovative… But she's too fickle, and merciless. I let myself get attached, again, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." He said regretfully.

"What do you mean again? I suppose you've been alive for centuries but, you make it sound as if this is a regular occurrence." She asked considerately.

"No, it's only happened twice. But in the worst of circumstances." He answered, slowly.

"Why, what happened before?"

"I don't really want to say. I've spent too many days in here dwelling on that, I just don't think I can do it anymore than I force myself to." He said as an enormous weight dragged his gaze, and entire posture to the ground. He felt tired, and lonely.

"Neither you nor I have anyone else really to talk to, and little else to do but talk to one another. In the meantime anyway, so won't you just tell me?" She asked as innocently and as charmingly as she could muster, though she did have the _powers_ of persuasion working to her advantage.

"It was feudal Japan, I'd just stopped a great army from doing terrible things, and saved so many people. I stopped something truly terrible. I was returning to my companions. I was sure that he had taken her to a place where she wouldn't be hurt." Adam could see it as if it were yesterday. The blossom falling from the trees, the emerald green grass, shimmering under the sun light, which illuminated the clearing. He leant his hand on the tree, and even now sitting in this cell, thinking back he can feel his face taking the same stern expression it had done then. "I didn't think, not even for a minute did I suspect that… I can't be hurt, and the battle left not one scratch on me. But what I saw in that forest _cut me deeper than any blade possibly could_, and I'll stand by those words for the rest of my life."

"What happened Adam?" Josephine asked.

"He betrayed me, and tried to deny it. He kissed her!" Adam exclaimed "And I loved her" He found himself whimpering, reduced to this by merely the memory. Josephine wasn't expecting this, she'd always considered herself a good judge of character. She'd thought Adam was quite a detached character, rather casually unconcerned. In reality though, he was just long scorned, not averse to intimacy. He was just hesitant. However, by telling her this Adam had unwittingly opened suspicions in Josephine's mind that he wasn't aware of. This new advancement intrigued more than anything before, because if she was right. If this thought circling round her head, spontaneously sprouting from it different scenarios, turned out to in fact be correct then maybe, being trapped in here was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"That must have been-" she started

"The worst day of my life, yes it was." He sighed, leaning his head onto his forearm. "I'll have to live with that, until well the end of days. Before you, I'd spend so many lonely hours just dwelling on it."

"Don't, you can't do that, you can't linger in the past not while there's still time. Besides, you, you have more time than anyone."

"You're right, I know you are, and I know I'll have forever to get over this, I'm just waiting, waiting for something to spring up as if.. out of … no where." Without realising it, they both lay down on their bunks, facing one another.

"What do you want to _do _with yourself?" Josephine asked, interestedly.

"I want to change and make history." He replied, with a strange tone of determination.

"But you are history. You've already become the most famous." And then she stopped in mid-sentence, she didn't want tell him that she knew, she knew who he was he was Kensai. The greatest Japanese Sword-Saint.

"Famous what Josephine?" He said.

"Nothing."

"See now who's lieing." He said, biting his lip. "Maybe it should be I not trusting you." He said jokingly.

"You're Takezo Kensai, the legendary warrior. I knew when you told me that story." He paused for a minute. He didn't seem upset by this revelation, just a little shocked. Though he didn't know that, the fact she knew he was Kensai wasn't the end of it.

"You're right I am, how did you know? Generally, well most people who aren't Japanese don't know about Kensai, well me." He said.

"I've been to Cambridge, and Oxford. More than once actually, I've done research, I was really interested in the Takezo Scrolls." She said, he laughed.

"Most of it is true, though the part where I cut out my own heart, to give it to a dragon. That's bullshit, well maybe it is true in a way, though I will never understand that metaphor." He paused, and then in a sombre monotone "I think I'm going to go to sleep now Josephine." He said yawning. She didn't reply, because she was already asleep. She'd fallen sound asleep to the sound of his calming tone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Josephine woke up with a jerk from a restless dream, she stood up when the morning alarm sounded, which sent her judder slightly with shock. She leapt in the shower, and let it release her from the groggy, dull side effects of rest. Unfortunately she remembered how easily she'd let her tongue slip last night. It was really starting to get to her being in here, and it was showing. She needed to try and start using her powers again, not just for herself but for Adam. Even though he'd made her really angry last night, she couldn't even begin to imagine what this must be like for _him_, if it was getting bad for her. How long has he been in here? Did he already say?

"Thirty years" She muttered to herself under her breath "That's such a long time." She flung a towel around her, and stepped out the shower. She turned round and began dressing, it was when she was pulling her trousers' over her right leg. She heard the door handle turn, and hastily she dragged her leg through the trousers and twirled to face Elle at the door with a tray.

"Morning happy camper how are you?" She said tilting her head, like a sweet little puppy. The kind you want to crush.

"Fabulous thanks" I said, shooting her a glare through a distinctly unconvincing smile. She lay the tray down on the bed, and pulled herself up a chair.

"I've got some great news for you, I've managed to clear time for you. So that you and I can have some female bonding." She said, eagerly. She had her eyes carelessly gazing out the of the blinds. Quickly I grabbed the dosage in the little cup, I tipped the contents into my palm and gripped them tightly, thinking on my feet once again I thought I'd test how well my abilities were coming along. But then Elle turned around, I quickly put the cup to my lips and flung it back, and then chugging down the juice. Meanwhile behind my back, I cupped the pills in my hand, and incinerated them. I imagine a small tuft of smoke arose from behind me because Elle immediately gasped. "What was that?" She said in a patently accusatory tone, yet slightly bemused.

"What was what?" I said, rather patronisingly.

"Don't go all I'm British and far cleverer than you, you did something." Standing in front of me, she played with the electric energy between her fingers, it looked wonderful. What she didn't know was that soon I'd be able to match her capabilities. I watched as her face turned into a smile, and she shot a short sharp blast of electric energy straight into my chest.

"ARRH!" I cried out at first "AHAHAHAH!… You silly girl, I didn't do anything." I held both my hands up. "You can plainly see that. You can spark me up all you like, and I'll still be blowing you kisses. So I win again, and again." I stood up, taking a few strides, till we were face to face. "And you can put your money on that." I looked right into her eyes, and deeper right past them. I'd unnerved her, she was completely off guard.

"I've got other things I need to deals with now." She walked towards the hall, but stopped and turned at the door. "This isn't over, we're not finished here." She said, before letting the door fall shut behind her.

"Well looks like you got up on the wrong side of bed today. What's wrong, rough night?" he said. "Look, I guess I'm sorry about last night, I made it seem like well myself and the world expects something of you. I don't expect anything from you, though I do think you could do amazing things, if you wanted to." He said all so suavely.

"Oh it's fine. Well actually it's not fine, it's not fine at all." I let myself blurt out, like a fool.

"What's wrong Josephine?" There was a tone of genuine tone of sincerity in what he said, something which had never come across before when he spoke.

"No I'm not, Adam I can't I can't brake through these walls, I've tried just to do things I could normally do so easily, and they're so difficult here. Even destroying the medication, took up _so_ much of my energy.

"Have you tried to get through the wall?" He asked

"Once or twice." she replied, which was true, but every time there was something preventing me.

"Try now." He asked, Josephine walked to the end of the bed, and stood facing Adam's wall. Her leg's were shoulder width apart, and she had one palm firmly pressed against the wall. Josephine concentrated harder than she ever had, and then she could see it. Like a jigsaw puzzle, each particle moving around her frame. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was her palm flat against a brick wall. She tried again, this time attempting to force her had through the well, she pushed. Trying to combine her physical and mental energy but it was futile. "Josephine?" Adam asked.

"I can't do it Adam!" She said slamming her fist against the wall. It was overwhelming, everything was. This place, the isolation. Josephine kept pounding her fists against the wall, slamming harder and harder. "Why can't I fucking do it?" She screamed in desperation.

"Josephine it's okay." Adam insisted, he could hear the distress in her voice, and could hear the relentless pounding at the wall. "Josephine stop it! They'll hear you"

"I don't care" She persisted beating at the wall, her hands were hurting now as her flesh hit the rock. Then suddenly she felt nothing, just a cold sensation. She felt something grab her, a hand. Was it a hand? It yanked her forward, and all at once she opened her eyes to find herself hurtling through the wall. On the other side she was held tightly, in a long warm embrace. Adam stroked her soft hair, and felt a fragile frame in his arms. He held her at arms length, and smiled with a slight glisten in his eyes.

Josephine had a faintly tanned complexion, her hair was tremendously long, and lustrous. It was all kinds of colours; predominantly blondes, but with browns, dark browns, and black running through the under layers. She had a fringe which swooped over to the left, framing her face. Her eyes, were a grey, blue, almost like the moon, they were rimmed with a dark navy blue, which was freckled across her eyes. She had bridge of freckles across her nose, and rosy cheeks. Her lips were full, a deep rose colour. She was quite tall, and very slender, she looked amazing even in that uniform. Her presence lit up the cell that for thirty long years had felt so lonely and desolate. He let his hand glide down her arm, and gently toying with her finger tips. She cast a spark of static electricity that sent a sharp pain through his hand, that nearly immediately vanished. She grinned at him, he noticed a little crinkle in her nose. She was like Elle, in a sense but not at all. They were two sides of the same coin, parallels that somehow seemed to cross-over. Could that be where he recognised that look from, but he was sure it was something else.

They stared into one another's eyes for a moment. His eyes were electric blue, and they glimmered like city lights in a river. He had a roguish, wayward look about him, the way he stood looking right at her, raising one eyebrow. He looked so confident, a boyish smirk crossed his face. Could he really be Kensai; one of history's myths, he had all the ambition, and strength of a hero. His hair was gleaming blonde, it was short and spiky. Although above all else, Josephine noticed his flawless smile, the way he toyed with his tongue between his teeth, and chewed absent-mindedly at his lip as he looked at her. Everything about him was so casual, mysterious, but so sincere. His body was strong and firm, but graceful, and elegant. She held his hands in hers, and spoke under her breath.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?"

Adam nodded, and without a moment hesitation Josephine made a dash at the wall, still grasping Adam's hand. They ran through cell after cell, until they came into a hallway. By this point the alarm was sounding that there had been a security breach. Josephine and Adam pelted down the hall. Josephine followed Adam through infinite corridors, pulling a left and then a right, and then a left. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks, Josephine peered down the corridor. The pair had been trapped by Elle and one of The Company's cronies.

"Step back Josephine."

"What no you step back I'll be fine."

"We don't know that, we don't know how far you've come along yet. And that guy, that tall black guy, he can erase your memories Josie. And it hurts, please just let me I can't die I'll be fine"

"I can do this Adam, I can heal myself too. Since when did you call me Josie?" She said striding in front of him.

"Well, well… I knew you'd be trouble. But Adam, I though you said you weren't going to forget me. Well you've really hurt me because-"

"SHUT UP! Elle" Adam blurted out.

"What?" She replied in complete dismay.

"It's always meehmehehemmehh with you all the time, your talking. But you never actually say anything. You've been a complete waste of time, but don't worry I've got plenty of that." He snapped.

"Oh you think so, well I beg to differ." She said playing with a ball of electricity in her hand.

"Your not going anywhere near him, neither of you are." Josephine stated.

"You're going to stop me, I'm way out of your league. My daddy said so." She spoke with such ignorant pompousness.

"Your daddy lied." She said playing with a flame in her palm, mirroring Elle. Who sneered at her.

"Ooooh this ought to be interesting." She said, flirtatiously.

"Not really you haven't seen half of what I can do." Josephine said as she leapt off her feet towards Elle, soaring down the hall, like a missile going for a target. Josephine threw Elle's henchman off his feet in, she sent him flying into the wall. Adam heard a loud crack which may have been his neck or skull. Elle dived out of the way. Josephine landed on her feet, turning round to see where Elle had gone. Suddenly she found herself face to face with her, Elle sent Josie an electrically charged punch, which jolted Josephine's neck to the right. She spat blood onto the floor, and lifted her gaze right into Elle's, smirking at how pathetic she was. "Punch me in the face, and I'll still be blowing you kisses." She blew her a kiss "So I win a again motherfucker, still sporting a ludicrous grin too." Josephine said smiling right at Elle, who was looking at her in bewilderment. Josephine put all her energy into one flaming punch, which sent Elle cascading through the air, slamming her back hard on a door, and then slowly sliding down it. Feebly she pulled herself to her feet, and sent a bullet of electricity at Josephine which she deflected. Josephine strutted towards Elle who didn't move from the door, firing multiple static shots at Josie each one she deflected. Josie was stood about a metre from her now, she extended her arm out, and concentrated hard on lifting Elle's matter. Steadily, and then suddenly quite quickly Elle rose from the floor, kicking and screaming. Josie had negated her power, she let Elle fall down the wall and grabbed her by the throat before she hit the floor. "Don't ever underestimate me, because, I could _end _you." She muttered, softly and calmly into the ear of a fragile shuddering Elle. Josie ripped the handle from the door beside her, and gripped it tightly in her hands, Elle watched in amazement as its shape began to shift. From it Josephine forged a knife, Elle flinched as it glinted in the light. Josie held it to Elle's arm and slowly increased the pressure until blood began to seep from the edge of the wound. She held the knife to her own arm and cut her self where she had Elle, only much deeper as the wound wouldn't stay open long. In one sharp movement she pushed her arm into Elle's, there were a few sparks for a second before Josie released Elle's arm. Elle held the still bleeding wound to her chest, and sobbed. Josie turned round to see Adam still standing there, staring at her. "Come on then lets go." She said smiling, she turned to leave but then swivelled round and delivered right next to Elle's head a bullet of electricity. Elle looked at her in both awe and horror, Josie winked at her before turning to leave. Adam followed after her.

They ran through a set of iron doors, out into a courtyard. The fences were a good twenty feet high. Adam looked up at them.

"What you did back there was amazing… but err… now we might be a bit stuck "

"Thanks, but if you take my hand, I can fly us over this wall." She said extending her arm to him, he took her hand and the fingers laced together, entwined into one another like the laces of a shoe. Then in one fell swoop they were into the air. Travelling ever higher, and higher, over the wall and into the clouds.

"It's like you aren't flying me, I'm flying myself." Adam said, in disbelief.

"That's because when I hold your hand, I can transfer my power to you. It's called power transference." She shouted back, as the rushing wind muffled their voices.

"It's bloody amazing!" Adam shouted into the early morning sky. The air had never smelt fresher, but most of all, he'd never felt this alive. Not in such a long time, the suns rays beamed across the landscape below, some needle thin, and some covering entire villages.

"Where are we going by the way?" Josephine asked in disillusion.

"To find Carp" Adam replied in a strangely stern tone.


	3. Chapter 3

4

The pair landed discretely in Central Park, New York city. There were people everywhere, normal people. It was astonishing, both of them watched in amazement as every one walked by, they studied them in the fresh Summer air. The colours were _so _bright, much brighter than either of them remembered them to be. They sat next to one another on a park bench.

"So what do we do now?" Josie asked looking up at him, then it occurred to her. How out of place they looked. "I think we should, get some money and buy some new clothes?" She said. Adam looked at confused for a moment, then looking at her clothes, then at his own he realised.

"Yes, I think your right." He said beaming at her. Her hair was dancing gracefully in the breeze, she looked more beautiful more mesmerising now in the full day sun, than she'd ever done in those glum, dim grey walls. She was literally radiant, the light brought out the pinkness of her lips, and the shocking brightness of her eyes. She stood up all of a sudden, and picked up a full bag she found next to the bin. "What _are_ you doing Josephine?" He asked utterly disturbed by her behaviour. She put her palms gently on either side of the bag and concentrated hard on imagining the chemical structure. She saw it in her mind, and imagined it changing, how it would change if it were bag of money. As she did this, Adam noticed pieces of rubbish at the top of the bag, blurring and fading like an old movie. They were changing, each one was changing. First they turned into bits of paper, then slowly colours and details began to appear on them. Adam's jaw dropped, utterly bewildered by the extent of her power. "_How have I managed without you all these years" _He muttered to himself quietly under his breath, as she broke the concentration, flinging her head back into reality.

"Did I just hear that right?" She asked

"Hear what?" He said, so innocently, but with an unmistakable grin on his face. Josie smiled at him lifting the leather bag of cash onto her shoulder.

Josephine was in heaven, everywhere she looked there was another shop: Prada, Burberry, Louis Vuitton, Dolche and Gabbana, Chanel, Tiffany's & Co. the list was utterly endless. She didn't where to look, or where to go for that matter. Rather than go through the long, and tiring procedure of deciding, she grabbed Adam by the arm and made a sharp right into the nearest shop. Inside it was a hidden world of visual delights, first Josie browsed the shorter dresses, she picked out ten of these, and moved swiftly onto the shoes. After a short amount of time, Adam found himself trailing her around the store becoming gradually more over encumbered as time went on, as: Jeans, tops, skirts, and dresses were piled onto his open arms. Following this he was forced to sit in changing room after changing room, in shop after shop. Waiting for Josephine to ask him whether the outfit looked good or not. Though he didn't mind all that much, she looked stunning in every outfit, and that's all he had to tell her. Of course the thought up far more elaborate wording than that

"How do I look?" She came out asking. He stood up and walked over to her.

"In all the four hundred years that I have been on this planet, I can honestly say that you." He paused for effect, taking in a quiet gasp of breath, and darting his eyes across her body. He could see her from the corner of his eye, following his gaze "Are the most divine being that I have seen." She giggled coyly.

"Yes but what about the dress?" She asked.

"The dress accentuates everything that is most enchanting about you." He said, his head moved ever so slightly as he spoke, in a really sexy way.

"Thanks, Shakespeare." She smiled and turned on her heels back to the changing room. Adam trailed after her, and slowly they both seemed to become more and more burdened with bags and bags of shopping. Finally, they were leaving what Josephine had promised would be the last shop, though Adam was very sceptical of this.

"Okay, what shops do you want to go to now?" Josie asked, she was beaming in her large new sun hat. It was peach a reached far outside her head, it had a white ribbon wrapped around the base of the head.

"Erm… where are we going to put all this first? I can't really carry much more." Josie laughed hysterically. She gestured for him to follow her, and started off down the road and round the corner. They covered a few blocks before Josie stopped dead in her tracks. Adam noticed her gaze caught on something, he followed it to a stunning Aston Martin. She dropped the bags by her feet, turned to Adam and winked at him before strutting over to the car. She stopped by the drivers door, there was loud but quick snap, she opened the door and somehow started the engine. She gestured for him to come over, he walked briskly over to the car, Josie merely waved her hand at the remain shopping bags, lifting them from the air and directing them through the air and towards her. She opened the boot and unloaded the bags, walking round she entered the passenger seating, leaving Adam to drive. "You want to let me drive." He asked.

"Yeah why? Can you not drive?" She asked a little bemused.

"Yes, but it's just well you got the car, but thank you." He said bowing his head, and stepping into the seat.

"Good, cause I like a man who's not afraid to drive." She said, he glanced at the lecherous look on her face, and the seductive gaze in her eyes. He looked her up and down licking his lips. He nodded his head slightly, and raised an eyebrow as he gazed forward, putting the car into gear and away they drove. It didn't take them long to find a car park that wasn't heavily monitored. Josephine had gotten changed in the backseat whilst Adam was driving, she was fashioning this alluring Alexander McQueen, degrade kimono mini dress, with a grey, and salmon ombre, she'd coupled it with a stunning corset belt, which was a pearly white, and had an embroidered oriental tapestry on the design, with a blue lace trim. It tied up at the back, and defined the slimness of Josephine's incredibly slight waist. With it she wore Prada flower on the heel design shoes, and a pair of oversized red bangles on each arm, which were ember red. She looked exquisite, holding that coral red clutch bag. She'd traded in her peach sun hat for another slightly smaller one, which matched the red which she brought out in the outfit. "There's little point in just staring at me" she said, smiling at the enthralled stare in his eyes "We need to buy you some clothes look at you." She said, he woke himself from his gaze, and walked on with her in toe.

Josie found Adam's taste to be a lot less diverse, it seemed that with every suit he bought the trend became more clear. It was black, with a grey or dark blue shirt, occasionally the blazer would have a pin stripe, in a dark colour. Though that wasn't to say he didn't look absurdly sexy in all of them, he's swagger out the changing room, and down to the lounge area at the end, and every time he;d utter just one word.

"Well?" He'd ask in a mildly cocky manner, and even though she knew that he knew she'd say it. Everytime she'd reply with nothing more than a longing gaze, broken by a.

"Yeah" Which was followed by a long sigh, that she didn't realise he could hear as he ambled back to the cubicle, but this time as he was opening the curtain to the his booth "Though Adam, maybe you should think about having some variety in your wardrobe." She said, holding the door frame he lent himself back to catch her eye.

"Right, well I haven't really been thinking about casual wear yet."

"Well, maybe you could get some more colourful shirts?." She said smiling brightly at him. He stepped out into the hall, and folded his arms lifting his head so he was gazeing down at her.

"Coulourful shirts?" He said laughing a little, and looking down, but then glancing back up again to meet her eyes, with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you go pick me some colourful shirts, and I'll try them on." She smiled at him, bouncing up from her seat, and rushing back out into the shop. By the time she'd returned, Adam had already bought all the suits and was sitting in front of the changing rooms. "Finally she returns." He says with a smile on his face, which quickly mutated into a worried glare at the huge pile of clothes she had in a trolley. There weren't just shirts, there were jeans, jumpers, ties, shoes.

"You won't need to try all of them on Adam, just a few, so I'm sure the size is fine." She said, handing him one of everything. He meandered back to the compartment, ran his hands over his face, took a deep breath, and began once _again_ unbuttoning his shirt. He hurriedly tried the items on, and found them all to be quite comfortable.

"Right they're fine." He said dashing out of the changing room, grabbing Josie in one arm and the trolley of clothes in the other "Let's go" he said as he began briskly walking them to the checkout point. "How did you know my size, by the way Josie?" He asked.

"_Because I can read your mind." _He heard her voice replying in his head, he flung his arm around her shoulder.

"Unbelievably practical, and yet appropriate as always. Josie, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." She blushed slightly peered up at him, smiling and then biting at her lip ever so innocently. Adam found himself positively unable to look away, he was stuck in a trance until the cashier uttered.

"Next please." Adam broke the stare, and strutted over to cashier's desk. Quickly he payed in cash. Grabbing the bags off the counter, the pair proceeded to exit the store. Then in a matter of seconds the entire situation changed, the shop was in chaos. A gun had been fired, and the bullet had narrowly missed Adam's head. Immediately covering Josie, Adam leapt to the ground.

"What are you doing we have to save these people, we can't die." She said in dismay.

"They're not looking for them, these people are looking for us. They were aiming for my head, there's no coming back from that. We _have_ to get out of here." He said looking at her rather blank expression. "Well… haven't you got anything you can do about getting us out of here?"

"Well yeah sure, but right here? In front of all these people, though I suppose they don't really care right now. Hold on to everything, and most importantly hold my hand." Josie squished her face together in concentration. A cold rush covered both of them, this was a familiar feeling for Adam. The dimensional shift of teleportation causes the air around to feel cold, and almost like a liquid. Like a glacier, slowly melting away, and he was just sliding across it. "You can open your eyes now Adam" He heard Josie say. He opened his eyes to find himself and Josie back in the Aston in the car park. "Were they members of The Company?" Josephine asked, looking into the stern and serious look that had swept away Adam's playful expression. His eyes were wide, and brightened, his lips were pursed and he seemed completely lost in thought.

"Possibly, though it could have been anyone…" He said though not explicitly to Josephine, she looked up at his face, so full of expression his brow was tense, and he was chewing persistently at his lip.

"What do you mean it could have been anyone Adam?" She asked, realising that this must mean The Company wasn't the only thing Adam had to worry about. This got her thinking why would anyone else be looking for him? Why would someone want to kill Adam if he hadn't done something terrible?

"Nothing." he said quickly turning the key, and driving away. Josie felt a palpable sense of fear wash over them both, for completely different reasons. Exactly who's care had she put herself under?

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few moment of silence.

"A hotel" He said quickly, he wasn't really listening to her, his mind was elsewhere. More important matters needed to be concerned. Adam needed to find the Petrelli's, more so he needed to create new opportunities for himself, though he'd have little chance of that without Josephine. She was amazing in so man ways, he thought as his eyes glanced for a second from the road onto her. He will change history, that's what he told himself every second, trapped six feet under the ground, but this wasn't the time to put himself back in that place. Back into the darkness, he had new prospects, but he was still trapped inside a box. He had no idea where to go from here, no goals the slate had been wiped clean, he'd have to take some timeout to re-identify his options from here.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So did we get them?" A cold female voice uttered.

"No, they escaped." Another replied, and then there was an unnerving silence, the man in his uniform looked down at his feet.

"Look at you, you're so afraid." Said the female tone in disgust. "You've got nothing to worry about, we'll just have to submit them to what we keep upstairs." She said briskly turning away and walking towards the white paned French window, fondling with the tassels of the tie-up. "You can go you know." She said waving her hand at the young man, who as soon as he was freed was quick to leave the presence of this slowly, and defiantly withering woman. "Oh Adam, despite that you may be a killer, I had always respected your intellect. You were never crude or rash in your actions, and so it does pain me, to have to submit you to the true brutality of our resources. Though if you didn't have that girl with you, you wouldn't be such a threat. Shame really." She spoke only to herself, as a gloved hand slid over the phone, that she lifted to her ear. In the silent room nothing could be heard but the repetitive ringing that moved slowly filling the room, until it was interrupted by the unmistakably formal male tone on the other end.

"Hello" The voice sounded through out the room much like the ringing had, only it seemed to darken the room, making it somehow dead. Stripped of all emotion, and humanity.

"It's me, the first attempts have failed. You and I both know we simply cannot allow this to persevere. We must nip it in the bud, acting immediately is the only option."

"We mustn't act quite so abruptly, we need to prepare to plan. It isn't worth making quick decisions to no avail."

"I don't think you quite understand what it is we are dealing with here. Adam alone on the streets is a danger to the lives of millions of people, but he is accompanied by a _mimic_, what's more Josephine is a mimic we know very little about. We've found no origin, of relations, we have no idea what her power could amount to. Though truly the concern here is what danger this pair pose to the organisation, they could expose us, or worse find some other way to bring it down. They must be stopped, you know what I'm asking you to do." She said before placing the phone back in its hanger, disguising her ferocity flawlessly with grace and eloquence this elderly yet still distinguished lady lifted herself from her seat. As she left the room with her motive in mind, a job like this needed to be followed up and supervised. This headstrong woman had one thing in mind.

Adam swung a right, into a dark road. They had been driving all day, and neither had said a word to the other. Josie watched as state sign after state sign went by. She wondered if this could be their final destination, as she glanced at the clock that read one fifteen. Through the trees looming ahead of them, Josephine could see light shining, shooting shards of light as thin as spider webs. Josephine hoped they were finally here, as her nose had been severely put out of joint by the way Adam had so quickly disregarded her concerns. She wanted nothing more than to lie in her own solitude, maybe she'd made a huge mistake helping Adam to escape. She asked herself how much she really knew about the man sitting next to her? She knew nearly everything about those he'd been before, but didn't even know the last name of the man she was staring at now. She'd just let him use her, and despite all her power, she felt so weak. She ran her hand through her hair, still stareing intently at the road ahead. Then slowly, piece by piece, this amazing structure came into view. The lights bounced majestically off of the pale grey stoned walls. Josephine gazed in awe up the towers, it was the most amazing house she'd ever seen, she looked around at the neatly trimmed lawns, and the well kept flower beds. Adam stopped the car at the bottom of the steps, a young man came dashing down the stairs followed by a second behind him.

"Valet parking, sir?" The first said, as he opened the driver's door.

"Carry your luggage sir, madam?" said the second, opening the door on her side as the other quickly opened the boot, placing the luggage on the ground before handing Adam a small ticket, and driving away. The second attendant quickly took our bags, and led us up the stairs into the lobby. Though it appeared more like a great hall, the ceilings were so tall, Josie looked up in wonderment at the ornate patterns. She looked back at Adam behind her, he was looking at the ground, with the same cold, worried look. Quickly she turned on her heels, and began to walk quickly to the check-in desk.

"Josie" Adam quickly said after her, he hadn't really noticed her all day, and it wasn't till now that he realised it. He rushed over to the desk behind her, but found himself too late.

"Hi, can I get two double rooms please." She said, quickly, but politely. The lady behind the counter looked at her, and then Adam who was standing behind her.

"Josephine, there's no need for that." He said quickly.

"Are you sure you'd like two separate double rooms, for yourself and this gentlemen?" She said appearing rather bemused.

"Yes thank you, tow separate keys." She said smiling.

"How long for?" The woman asked, clicking about at the computer in front of her.

"We aren't really sure, should we call it a week? And I'll pay you that in advance, if you would reserve the rooms for us the following week also?" She said.

"That'll be fine, rooms seven ten, and seven eleven seem to be free. If you could just provide some details, and identification." She said. Josephine stared at her intently, forcing herself into the girls mind, forcing her to believe her next few words.

"I already gave you our details and ID" She said, as convincingly as if it were the truth.

"So you did. Here are your keys, and Francis here will gladly show you to your rooms." She said gesturing to the young man carrying their luggage.

"Thank you." Josephine quickly said, turning away from the desk, and throwing the keys at Adam before following the young attendant.

"Josie, there really is no need to be like this" He said most urgently "Why are you acting like this?" He asked, desperately trying to deter a seemingly determined Josie.

"Oh now you're concerned, that's funny." She said not bothering to turn to face him. As they approached the lift, the young attendant Francis was appearing more and more uncomfortable. Adam stopped for a second in his tracks and took a deep breath, before walking on without another word.

It felt as though it had taken them a century to reach the seventh floor, the lift was humid and considering it's current occupants, it was decisively uncomfortable. Once he had put down the luggage in between the two door, young Francis made a quick exit. Adam looked at Josephine.

"What _is_ the matter with you Josephine?" He asked, but she said nothing. "Look I really want to know." He said sucking on his bottom lip, his eyes were wider than ever.

"Why should I tell you anything about me, when I don't know anything about _you, Adam_?" She said, before putting her key into its lock.

"What do you mean, I've told you everything about my past." He said "Well not _everything_ but there's still plenty of time." He said lifting her hand off of the key.

"Exactly, you've told me about who used to be, but I already know all about who you used to be. I've noticed you through out history. But I don't know anything about _you_ now Adam, I don't even know you're last name. So I'm just a little worried that the only reason I'm here now, is because you used everything you used to be to impress me, and then finally you used me to free yourself, well hats off to you. You managed to make me trust you, with nothing but lies, because if you had been telling me the truth, I'd know why people were shooting at us earlier. I'd like to know why they won't let you run free?" She said, all in the relaxed, but detached tone.

"I don't know why people want me dead." He said taking a step towards her, he stared at her knowing that he could get no where without her, and wouldn't even be here without her. Though he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth, he was starting to want to. "God and death are none of my concern… I'm no philosopher. But it's in your heart, there sit's the key, the only one that can set me free, from this prison where I dwell." She glanced up at him then quickly tried to look away, but he softly nudged her chin holding her gaze. "So take all you want from me, and take all I've got from me" He said, with a palpable intensity in his eyes, that glanced from side to side, mirroring Josie's. "You're with me all the time, and I won't forget that." He said, in a calm, candid manner, on that Josephine recognised as the same tone he'd spoken in when he told her about Yaeko. Her hands slip effortlessly down his arms, lifting his hands. To any on-looker in that hallway they would look terribly strange standing there, their arms in the air the tips of the fingers lightly touching. Josie released a short static shock, that stung the tips of Adam's finger's, and then warmed them. Without a moments hesitation, both of them slowly leant in, pausing for a second lips touching, just staring into the other's eyes. Then they kissed, softly and passionately. His hands softly cupped her face, and then stroked through her hair and down her shoulders. She pulled away and looked up at him smiling.

"Let's go change our room number then." He laced his fingers into her, and took the luggage trolley in his other hand. Leading her towards the lift, and there was a strange bounce in his step, like the connection he and Josephine had just made had finally freed him from the tethers that weighted him.

"We'd like to change to the suite please." He said turning back to smile at Josie, who just looked stunned. The lady behind the desk kindly obliged, and it wasn't long before the key was in the lock, and Adam was throwing open the door. The room was breath taking, everything was laid out meticulously. There was _so_ _much space_, the room was wonderfully ornate, like a British stately home. I suppose it was that which made Josie particularly fond of it, it evoked a reminiscence of a time she loved. There was a large fire place, with rocking chairs, sofas, and wingbacks gathered around it, facing the large mounted TV above it. The kitchen had a small breakfast area, and the room adjacent to that had a dining area. The terrace balcony was lovely, a stone floor, Josephine leant over the pillared wall that protected others from falling. She opened a packet of cigarettes she'd bought earlier and lifted one to her lips lighting it. Adam strolled up behind her unnoticed, he held her close in his arms, and together they looked out into the night sky. She smiled, and watched the smoke fade into the air. "Aren't you tired? We've been driving all day" He said, yawning, and then sliding his hand into her pocket, fishing out the cigarettes and taking one of his own.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" Josephine said.

"I don't" he said in a muffled tone, as he held it in his mouth, cupping the space around it to light it, but the wind was too strong. Josie turned around, loosely cupping her hands around the cigarette.

"There, now try" She said, as she protected the flame from the wind.

"Thanks." He said inhaling, then stepping forward to stand beside her, leaning one arm on the cold, pale stone wall. "Although, I owe you thanks for more than just this cigarette." He said peering at the ground, through slit, concentrated eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said smiling.

"Well, you got me out of that prison. Saved my life, bought me a new wardrobe. Not to mention the fashion advice." He said smiling at her "You got us a car, and you haven't… ,haven't even ahem." He said coughing, holding fist to his mouth, suddenly his eyes widened and his face hardened.

"Haven't what?" Josie said.

"Nothing" he said looking back to meet her eyes "So what do you want to know about, Adam Monroe?" He said in a joking tone. Josie smirked, but she was still distracted about what he was about to say before, she found that a lot with Adam. She stared distantly for a second, and then looked up at him.

"Nothing" she said fluttering her eyelashes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Elle woke up in the white room of the hospital ward, the morning light shone relentlessly though the little window, it reflected off of the glass of juice on her lap, and glared her vision, making it even harder to recall. She'd fainted after Josephine and Adam had left. Her eyes fluttered, and slowly everything merged into focus.

"Elle, finally you're awake" her father, Bob spat in a more disappointed than concerned tone. "I don't think you quite realise what you've done." He said, as he stood from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Daddy, Josephine she, could… you said that, I was out of her league?" she dropped her head to the floor.

"I thought you were" he muttered shaking his head as he left the room.

"She was amazing." Elle spoke to the empty room "That isn't fair, that she can do what _Peter_ can do. I didn't know that there could be more than one of them." She started to breath more and more heavily, she could feel her heart racing in her chest, beating frantically at it's cage like a barbaric animal. "IT'S NOT FAAIR!" She screamed like a primal animal, letting off electricity like a powerhouse. The room shook, and smoked, Elle's entire body was a shining blue, as strands and bolts flew from her. There were shrieks and cries from the hall, as the glass of the front window shattered, and the door burst off its hinges, cascading into the adjacent wall. Though Elle couldn't hear a thing, she could see nothing but white, slowly she forced herself to calm down. Gradually her vision began to return, she panted heavily and watched as the electric current, which was pumping through her like blood receded, from the tips of her fingers, and toes, slowly to her centre. She sat bolt upright, and felt energised, awake. She smiled as she looked around the room, blinking at the damage she'd caused. She got up from her bed, and walked cautiously towards where the door was, though she wasn't really sure as smoke from the small remaining fires interfered with her vision. She heard a crash from the rubble in the hallway, and jumped to face where it had come from. She didn't move as a shadowy figure moved through the fog, though she soon recognised who it had been.

"Elle!" Doctor Suresh said, looking around and the wreckage and chaos, and then up at Elle. She was standing there, bending one knee, and tip toeing one foot. Her hands behind her back, fluttering her eyes and swaying slightly with a little grin on her face. Though when she caught his stern stare this quickly reverted to a very sorry looking pout. He folded his arms, in astonishment, when the sprinklers all of a sudden came on. He couldn't help but laugh a little himself, Elle just smiled and shrugged, her shoulders, with her arms behind her back. "Look at what you've done! This is going to cost a fortune." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Is, any one dead?" She replied smiling

"I certainly hope not. Why are you doing Elle?" He said, still utterly bemused by the situation.

"I'm going to show her, who's out of who's league." She said staring of into the distance with palpable determination, an intimidating smirk swept her face, as she glared at Suresh greedily, her tongue between her teeth.

Adam woke up, and turned over in the bed, looked at Josie, and then turned back round. He washed his hands over his face, and smiled to himself.

"Adam" he heard her call in a slumberous tone, quickly he turned back over, and leant one arm over her. He looked over her face, smiling faintly, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He said, quietly, stroking her shoulder. She looked so angelic entangled in the cream sheets.

"What are you doing?" She said, turning on her back to look up at him "What time is it?" she asked. For a second he just looked at her, intensely right into her eyes, so much it scared her. Then he sunk in to a deep kiss, but only for a moment then releasing.

"It's seven-thirty, I'm sorry… I'm just used to it I guess." He sighed, laying on his back, folding his hands behind his head, then turning to her. "Though, we should get up you know." He said sitting up, and clutching onto his knees. Josephine, shocked grabbed the cover and pulled it up again.

"What? No! Why?" She said hurriedly.

"Because we have things to do today." He said tugging at the sheet.

"No! Like what, what do we _have _to do today?" She said, dragging the blanket back up.

"No, no, no" he said snatching the sheet away from her "I won't have anymore of this, there are always things to do. Today of all days as well, we have plans to make." He said enthusiastically. Josephine sat up in the bed cross legged, and stared at him for a moment, looking at him as though he'd just spoken to her tongues.

"What the fuck are you on about? Have you been smoking my weed?" she said laughing.

"No, well maybe. Not now though later, later." He said throwing clothes at her, whilst somehow simultaneously buttoning his shirt. Josephine sighed, crossed her brow, and bit her tongue, but eventually conceded, dragging herself to her feet. Adam took seconds to get dressed, whilst Josephine leisurely dragged herself out of bed, and slowly put on her clothes, and then sauntered over to the dressing table, and began brushing out the knots in her long wavy, blonde locks. "You're wonderful you know that." he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek, whilst he did up the last button on his shirt. "Cup of tea?" He said as he reached the door, "two sugars?" Josephine nodded. Adam turned around, and dwelled on how wonderful he felt as he woke up this morning. He felt like he did, before everything got complicated, and my, that was a long time ago. He realised, as he flicked the switch on the kettle "_A good four hundred years" _he muttered to himself, as the kettle began to steam. Being as meticulous as he was, he'd already set out the cups, and saucers, the tea bags and two sugars already in each, the milk was next to them, and he'd even found a packet of custard creams, tucked neatly away in a cupboard. "I found some custard creams" he said as he walked back out in to the lounge, Josie was sitting on the settee, she looked a vision, in that little floral dress. Her lips were first to get his attention however, a passionate shining crimson.

"Why are you acting like a complete flounce?" She asked, eh was feeling a little odd today admittedly.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I was just getting carried away with myself." he said smirking, setting the tray on the coffee table. He sat next to her, and lay his arm around her shoulder. "Though really, we need find out what's going on?" Adam's mind began racing, hundreds of years of wisdom, he could almost feel the thoughts, like a cool liquid cleansing his mind.

"What's going on about what?" Josie asked frustrated "You see you're doing that face again, the one that lets me know that really, we've not known each other more than a week, and I know nothing about you."

"I asked you what you wanted to know last night and you said nothing." He replied, though his mind was still formulating this plan, then all of a sudden he knew exactly what to do.

"Well I'm asking you a question now, what do you mean what's going on?" She said, desperately.

"I was locked away again, before The Company found me, but before that I was about to do something amazing, and, until I got back into Company hands I didn't know I'd failed. My success was my only consolation, but even that he took away too from me" He bit hard on his lip "but I don't know what happened afterwards, when I was locked away in that box, I don't know where anyone is and it's so frustrating! But now I know who I'm looking for, we must find Caitlyn." He said, though of course Josie wasn't satisfied by this hapless attempt.

"Right so just a few par quos, who's he? And who's Caitlyn? And all these other people."

"Oh Josephine why must you be so insistent all of the time?"

"Because you never tell me the whole story about anything, and I know you're doing it it's all over your face. And it makes me, makes me want to just go into your mind and find out but I know that isn't right so won't you just tell me, if you've got so much to thank me for just tell me!" She said her arms

"It's Carp, Carp okay the one that kissed Yaeko. Though there's a brilliance in it, he's been the motivation of everything great I've ever done or planned. Though now I won't rest till I reaped my vengeance." The glare in his eyes unnerving Josie in her seat, but exciting her at the same time. "Though, Josephine." He said smiling at her in an odd manner "Josephine Windsor isn't it? How little do I know about you? Tell me, because I'm sure I could place you, there really is something missing here." He said, analysing her with his eyes as he spoke, softly to her.

"My name isn't Josephine Windsor, it's Josephine Victoria Raleigh." She thought it fair enough that she answered his questions, as thinking back, she's told him far less than he has her.

"You said that you were two hundred years old." He said inquisitively leaning in at her, inspecting her every reaction.

"For an old guy, you're memory's pretty crystal Adam." He couldn't help bowing his head to laugh for a moment before looking back up at her.

"What did you do when, when you realised?" He asked, wondering how long it's been since she began using her abilities, that way he could estimate a time of record or establishment.

"Well, when I was young I was the smallest of seven, we were a well off family, though we were large, daddy had his own business in the jewellery industry, he could read minds, and well convince people. But well the two eldest Caspian and Heratio. They had abilities too, and they used to bully us but especially me. Caspian could move things with his thoughts, and one day he had been playing outside with Heratio who could fly and, he had a cut on his forearm. I must have been about nine, and he wanted me to lick the wound because I" She smirked, he gaze had become distant, and in her eyes Adam could almost see the reflection of her memory. "…I was afraid of blood, and he smeared his arm all over my face, while Heratio held my arms, then he made me lick the wound, and I had to do it because Caspian was flinging me about the room. I let the very tip of my tongue emerge, and the I can remember feeling sick at the salty, metallic taste for a minute. Then, I felt this sort of swelling inside me, and it was like my body for a split second went luminous, only very slightly, like a pulsating light. I glanced over and I could see a bottle of milk we'd left out from our breakfast, and I just willed it to my hand." She laughed a little more enthusiastically now "My brother's looked on in bewilderment, as I smashed the bottle on the wall behind me. I walked towards Heratio, who was backing away slowly, then I pounced at him, hauling my body weight onto him to make sure he wasn't going anywhere without me. Maybe it was the shock of the whole experience but I wrestled him to the ground and held the bottle to his face. I cut slowly just a little slit at the edge of his eye, about an inch long. I dipped my finger in the blood, and firmed the same loathsome taste and then, crossed my legs and let myself float into the air and out of the room. Heratio cried there for a little while, and admittedly he was left with a minor scar, though I think it gave him character." She snapped out of it to look back at Adam who was smiling, raptly at her, completely enthralled in her story. _"When I was thirteen I went power mad, killed my whole family. That's where I inherited this from." _She said, though her voice was twisted, and not out aloud, it was a little distorted, as it was inside his own head. Instinctively he blocked his ears.

"Argh! Don't do that" He said, hating the idea of someone in his mind, sifting through. Though he was very impressed with what Josephine had just told him, maybe he could come clean to her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Elle I have recognised that you displayed a great deal of power, but I can't let you go and do this mission. Someone else is already dealing with it, now in any case you have been benched you know it and I know it."

"Who's dealing with it? Daddy please, I don't want to be benched!" She said, desperately flailing her arms.

"However." Her dad said in a louder and more stern tone "However, I am willing to overlook this on some small, shall we say training missions." He said, in a patronising and cynical tone.

"Daddy don't patronise me!, I want to go after Adam, and _Josephine_" She said slyly.

"No way! Elle, you are not going after them."

"What if I take Haiti boy with me?" She said fluttering her eyes, her father merely turned his chair. "Pretty please?"

"No Elle." He said in one final word, without even turning to face her. "No"

"Fine then, because you know what I don't think you can stop me." she said turning on her heels. "Come on Haiti boy." She said gesturing to him, surprisingly he followed.

"What Elle! No Come back here don't you go with her!" He shouted at the pair, slowly the tall man in the dark clothing turned round to face Bob, who was sitting in his chair, looking frantic but authoritative. Though with every step this great man took this ebbed away. "You are not going with her, and she is not going" is about all Bob could muster in the face of fear. The man said nothing, he just reached his arm out to Bob's head, although now he was struggling desperately.

"I will take care of her, she'll be fine. She and I work for higher authorities now. You'll think nothing more of this I promise." He said in his deep, and chilling, but wise tone. Elle nodded at him, as he led her through the doors and out the building. After his encounter with Josephine, he'd been eager to locate her, face her once more. As he didn't take kindly to being so carelessly dealt with, and Elle's independence protests were his best hope of getting somewhere. He knew full well that, it is possible that Josie could be too much of a match for Elle, but it must be conceded Elle's power was unimaginable by most. Even she didn't truly know all she could do, but she was independent and determined. Since Peter had gone, the whole place had seemed more lonely, she wasn't about to let Adam slip through her fingers too. Especially when the truth is, it was him that she simply couldn't get out of her head at night, maybe it's only because her father had strictly forbidden her to speak with him. Though it never stopped her, but she knew it wasn't that, there was something about Adam Monroe, something unmistakable. Everyone noticed, he had an uncanny ability to make people trust him, he could talk so much, and not really mean anything but it convinced you. Elle just couldn't stand how, when she would look into Peter's eyes, he'd be looking back at her. Though when she'd stare into Adam's eyes, he wasn't really looking at her, he was looking at someone else, that wasn't her. It was that which drove her away, but you can't miss anything more, than when it's gone. She could remember every time she'd cried because of him, and every time she'd shouted, slamming the door as she left. No one had ever made her weak like Adam did, she could remember the worst time, it had been preserved perfectly in her memory, like a scarab beetle in amber.

She walked into the room, Adam was sitting on the chair. His right ankle was resting on his left knee, and the chair was on its back legs, his left hand was spread across the wall balancing him. She watched herself walk over to him slowly, he leant off of the wall onto all four legs, and looked up at her.

"I really wish you would stop looking at me like that." she heard her own voice echo through the room.

"I really wish you'd help me, oh no wait us." He paused looking back at the ground to the right of him "at least I though it was us" he muttered under his breath, before looking back up at her. "Get out of this place, Elle" She crossed her arms.

"I can't Adam, I told you already. My dad he'd find us, we can't leave." She said desperately pleading with him.

"I'm beginning to think you just don't want to. I'd protect you from him, remember I can't be hurt." Adam stood up as he spoke, stepping towards Elle forcing her back towards the door, he took her hand "I'd do anything for you, look we could leave right now." He said gesturing at the door.

"He has means." Elle could barely make out her own words, but she could remember what she'd said, immediately as he tossed her hand away like stale meat.

"This is all just a game to you isn't it keeping me here." He said staring at her with disgust suddenly "just a stupid game, well I'm not here to be broken I bet there have been so many others. I'm nothing like them Elle, you can't get me on a string. You aren't even worth it, not if we're in here, because I know you don't care other wise you wouldn't keep me fucking locked up!" He said, aggressively, and sinisterly, but not loudly. Elle let out a loud shriek, as shards of electricity shot into Adam's stomach. He was blown backwards, and for a moment lay a heap on the floor. Elle began to run towards him, but before she could even make a second stride he was on his feet. He threw off his shirt, and Elle now could see how she gazed as his body healed the bleeding wound. "look what you did, now I'm going to need a new tee shirt" He said, throwing the burnt crumple of clothe at her feet.

"You never listen do you? It's you who doesn't care." She looked at herself as she said it in her memory. Her finger pointing at him, and he didn't even flinch. She couldn't stand that she couldn't get control over Adam, but it intrigued her nonetheless. This was perfectly displayed in her face now, as she blinked every two words, and her brow was creased in frustration. Her lips were tight, and her voice was shrill and stern. "I don't know what I want to do okay, and when I do I'll tell you. Why isn't that enough for you? I'll tell you why because I'm not enough for you, and I see it in your eyes." He stared at her she waited for a response, but nothing. She snatched the shirt from the floor, and rushed out the room. "There's a spare in the draw." She said angrily before slamming the door behind her. Outside the though, she just dropped to her knees, weakened by the experience like a fragile porcelain doll. Her heart was beating so fast, and she couldn't help but cry. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the sound, but she never knew that Adam could see her, he was watching through his blinds.

"Elle you shouldn't dwell on it, I promised your father I'd take care of you. Do you want to find Adam or not?" Said the Haiti man, Elle shocked by what he'd said looked up at him and nodded once.

"Yeah you're right." she said turning and walking on behind him.

"We're on our way." Elle heard his voice say, she looked up and took no notice when she realised he was on the phone.

"Good" Replied the baleful, female tone "I think Elle has a little more work to do, before we can set her off into the big wide world."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do mean. It's the only way." She said decisively "besides, it'll do her some good toughen her up a bit. Like my boys." Elle's escort grunted in reply and then hung up the phone.

"Did that mind reader just hang up one me!" She said out aloud as she turned the final street corner, before she reached the tall menacing looking building, emphasised by the sun's glare coming out from behind it. "No matter".

There was a knock on the hotel door, Adam swung round to stare at it.

"Sir, madam, there is a call for you?" The voice said on the other side. Adam released his tensed breath and ambled over to the door, opening it with a grin on his face. He extended his hand, and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Adam" Said the voice on the other end, he went to hang up, it was the first thing that came to his mind but the voice immediately replied. "Don't hang up, listen to me. This isn't The Company, but we know where you are. This isn't a warning, we already have you surrounded." Adam began panting and his eyes got wider, he looked at Josephine and she could tell something was wrong.

"What?!" she mouthed frantically at him but with no answer.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Adam, though you're lucky we need you alive." Adam realised by now the voice was fake, done by machine. Though Josie still couldn't make out what was wrong, and felt forced to use her power. She forced herself into his mind, very cautiously, she wasn't sure whether she would always be detected. She'd hope as long as she worked within the short term memory, that the central executive wouldn't detect the interference. _"You're surrounded, people outside. Can't run, not The Company"_ Adam glanced at her, and she thought she was done for, and quickly exited. The phone went dead, Adam brandished his most convincing smile at this moment, and handed the phone back to the young boy in uniform. He shut the door, and leant his back, and dropped his head against it, sliding slowly down till he hit the floor.

"We're surrounded Josephine. I don't even know who they are." He said, a look of despair swept his face, as his eyebrows arched up revealing the creases on his forehead.

"We could fight?" Josephine suggested, though this was always her only suggestion, almost as if it were what she was born and bred to do. "You, defeated White Beard's army, alone Adam. Me, well who knows what I'll pull out of my sleeve." She said looking at him with hope and admiration then winking, she paused awaiting his response. For a moment he looked ahead in thought, then caught her eye and nodded subtly.

The pair burst out the door, Adam strutted down the hall in the same confident fashion that he always did. His shoulders moving much like those of a leopard on the hunt, prowling. Josephine walked like a model, gliding along in an elegant but unmistakably sexy fashion. Her hips pressed out, moved from side to side, as one foot slid directly in front of the other. Her hands swayed gently by her side, silhouetting her slight elongated figure. Though the look on her face was perhaps what Adam found most arousing, she looked nothing short of ferocious, but smouldering and lecherous all the while. He'd have had her right there in that hallway, if there hadn't have been business to attend to. "I think they're on the roof" Josephine said as the entered the lift.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"I just do" She replied hitting the highest number, her stomach jerked as each floor went by. Not just from the lift, but she was nervous, the adrenaline navigated through her system. She hadn't felt this alive in such a long time, the anticipation was killing her. She leapt out of the lift in front of Adam when she heard the '_ding'_, and began pacing up the stairs, almost running. When finally she hit the last door which was bolted, and padlocked.

"Let's go through it." Adam said, taking her hand in his.

"No I think we should make an entrance at least." She said, charging up a ball of electricity in the other hand. Adam smiled, and gestured with his hand for her to continue. She lifted her other hand, to combine the power, and slowly dragging them apart the light was near blinding in the hallway, sparks flew about the hall. Adam ducked as a bulb blew above his head. Though amazingly Josephine had retained complete control. Adam was amazed by the display of power, though he could see the strain on her face. In one fast action, she flung her hands forwards and tossed the ball, it knocked straight through the iron doors, as the light from the sunset came flooding in. Slowly Josephine stepped out, but was deterred by Adam, who took it upon himself to go first. As he walked out into the evening's warm glow, all he could see were rows of steel bars, as he came fully out of the tunnel he could see it was a large steel grate. He could also see one on the other side of the roof, behind which he could make out a group of three or four people. He walked slowly behind the cage, with Josephine in toe.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Hello Adam" Said a familiar voice from across the roof, Adam couldn't mistake it's unforgettably dull, and dim witted tone. It was Peter Petrelli, though he was a bright lad, he didn't give himself off to be one.

"Ahh Peter" Adam said calmly "I hoped it'd be you, but you call this surrounded" He said, bringing himself into view from behind the steel bars, but making sure to keep Josephine concealed.

"You'd wish you'd thought more carefully once we're through." Said another voice, like Peter's but different, it took Adam a moment's though but he soon realised who it was. Just as the Nathan and Peter, followed by their dark haired accomplice materialised before him.

"Stay here, just don't anything unless there is trouble." Adam blurted out quickly, and almost silently so as not to arouse suspicion. Slowly and apprehensively he moved into the middle of the roof. As did Peter, followed by Nathan, the pair stood either side of him, about twenty feet away. Josie looked on from behind the grate, trying to bow by unnoticed.

"Look Adam, we need your help, you know about The Company, you can help us bring it down. If you just come with us then well it'll be better." Peter said, in his soft husky tone. Josephine thought he sounded wonderful, sweet, but not like Adam, Josephine loved his voice, it was so full of intellect and so commanding.

"Peter, I just can't do that." He said looking him straight in the eye, for a long time nothing could be heard but the wind. Adam looked at Peter, and he stared right back at him, waiting patiently for him to concede, but with no hope of success.

"Fine" Peter said, lifting a hand and just holding it in mid air, Adam tried to move but he was utterly restricted. Peter lifted his other hand to his face, and sparked it with an electric current. He shot it at Adam, and he tried to flinch in pain but couldn't move. All he could manage was to wince his face, though he could cry in pain as shot after shot hit him. Josie sat behind the cage becoming more and more anxious until she couldn't stand it. She lit up the cage, sparks came flying from it as it's zaps and crashes hit the air. Peter dropped Adam, who landed on his knees still smoking. Still holding a flowing current Josie walked slowly around the cage until she came into view. "Elle…" Peter said, astonished and unsure, Josephine said nothing, she just continued to walk towards him, her heels clicking with each step, she then lifting her feet and just glided through the air.

"No" She said sweetly, as she came within one foot of him, placing her feet back onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Peter looked at her, captivated by her, like there was nothing else in the world.

"Josephine" She said, pouting and smirking at the same time, before throwing Peter a hard fist to the face. His neck flew round, and he stumbled back a few steps holding his jaw. He looked at the blood on his fingers, and then at Josie in astonishment, his eyes glaring at her. Then Nathan and Matt tried to step forward, but Josie already had them trapped, in motion restricted bubbles. Adam stood up, sniggering, and sneering.

"What's wrong Peter?" He said wiping the blood from his lip. "Afraid, because she could be just as good as you" He said walking closer to Josephine till he was right behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist. "No, no Peter she's better, much better." In panic Peter chucked another ball of electricity, but Josephine deflected it with a swipe of her hand. Adam let go of her, taking a few steps to the side, Peter took his opportunity, kicking his feet off the floor he flew at Josephine knocking her off her feet, she slammed against the metal grate, and fell face down on the floor. Peter began to slowly walk towards the body, he glanced at Adam who hadn't moved from his spot. He reached the top of her head, and looked down at the still body, when he was hit suddenly off balance. Josephine walked her legs over back, kicking Peter to the ground, and bringing herself to standing position. Now she was stood over his panting body, steadily he rose to his feet and faced her.

"There's no point in this, neither of us will ever-"

"I could shoot you in the head" Josie interrupted

"With what?" Peter asked

"A gun" She said quite plainly.

"I don't know where you come from, but you don't know Adam, he tried to kill six billion people. Just let me explain to you" He said calmly, Josephine looked at his deep brown eyes, they were soft like a puppy dog. He smiled a little, so sweetly, and naively. Adam glared at them both, biting his lip till it was red sore. Josie caught his eye, and was scared for a minute, by the ferocious stare, then as she stared he looked more forlorn, than angry. So serious like this moment meant the world to him. Josephine lifted her hand, but Peter grabbed her wrist in one fell swoop she flung him over, and swung him away.

"Think twice before you touch my girl this time Peter." Adam said sternly.

"What do you mean this time?" Peter said, panting as he quickly got to his feet, and turned round to face Josephine, he'd found out what a bad idea it was to let your guard down with the enemy.

"I mean Elle Peter, you knew that don't pretend that you really are as stupid as you look." He said in a frank manner. "But Peter" He said taking a few paces towards him, one finger to his lip in thought. Peter turned to face him, standing as tall as he could though he still couldn't match Adam. "There's something I need from you…" He said calmly, Peter looked at him in anger and confusion, Adam ducked his head in so now he was only centimetres from Peter. "Where's Hiro Peter?" He said violently, Peter grinned malevolently.

"Some things never change do they Adam." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Josie, be a dear and get me something." Josie looked about, knowing she couldn't move from her spot as she needed not only to keep an eye on Adam, but to keep control over the other two. She spotted those large metal cages that covered the now steaming grates. She raised her hand, extending her fingers, there was a loud clunk as one bar released from its place came flying towards her, she clenched her fingers hard around the cold surface, and held it in her hand for a moment. She concentrated on the metal, reforming it, Peter watched amazed as the large metal bar began to pulsate a strange orange light, that eventually covered it. Then slowly, disintegrated, some sparkles floated in the air for a few moments. Peter looked at what laid in the girls hand, and it was not a large iron bar. Adam beamed at her as he looked at it, a gleaming sword much like his own. She handed it to him, and he slid it gracefully from its sheath. He swung it round in one swoop, and pointed it delicately at the skin on Peter's throat. "It didn't need to be like this Peter, honestly but you didn't need to come around her so pompously." He said looking him up and down pouting his lip. "I mean really, was a there any need for the henchman. What little good they did you." He said smirking "now come on, you and I are friends, I don't want to do this. Just hear me out…" He said so persuasively, Josie could have sworn it was more than natural.

"Peter don't listen to him!" Nathan shouted.

"Hey, zip it!" Josie shouted back, throwing a ball of flames at Nathan, he tried to move away but couldn't. Josie held it, moments before the collision, let it fall into a ball of ash on the floor. Nathan looked at her, astonished she smiled shyly. "I'm not without mercy, though don't make the same mistake twice, because I won't" She said sneering.

Meanwhile Peter hadn't said anything to Adam, he just looked away thinking. Eventually, he slowly turned his head back to meet eyes with Adam.

"Peter, it was Hiro if he hadn't have gotten in. I was about to do it Peter, but it was Carp who took me away. I was caught off guard Peter that's all." Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn't help believe him.

"He's lying." Nathan shouted, Josie immediately started to walk over to him.

"Nathan please! I saved your life!" Adam shouted, turning his head back.

"Yeah, you used me." Josephine smacked him hard round the face.

"I thought I told you." She said sternly.

"Okay, so if that isn't enough." Adam said turning back to Peter. "If I really wanted that, you don't think I would have just killed you once you'd opened that door. Really that was all I needed from you wasn't it? It wasn't Peter, because I wasn't going to release the blasted virus." He protested.

"Okay" Peter said nodding.

"But I do need to find Hiro Peter." He said very seriously.

"So you can kill him?" Peter asked.

"He buried me alive Peter! I was there for fucking months, can't you see! Of course not you could never possibly understand." He nodded his head, gazing into and through the floor, and into the earth, his eyes widened "you're just like him though aren't you? I bet you'd love to see me six feet under right now, so you could get your hands on her right?" Peter looked at Josephine, and couldn't even bring himself to deny it. "I knew it! I told you think twice before you touch my girl Peter! Or else I'll let you feel the burn. One last time, where's Carp?" He said sadistically, tightening his grip on Peter's life. He could feel the blade, jerk slightly through the first layers of skin.

"Japan" He wouldn't have said it but he had little choice, he took a deep breath "Tokyo, Japan" He said before staring at the ground.

"Just as I thought." He muttered his gaze veering down and to the side "look Peter, I still think you and I could be friends, I over reacted just then. I just can't stand betrayal, I guess I have trouble letting things go. Though now we." He said gesturing to himself and Josie, as she had already dropped Peter's other friends to their knees, and was walking over to him. "We really ought to go." He said extending his hand to Josie, who grasped it without a moments hesitation. "Good bye, friend." He said as the pair floated into the air. Nathan and Matt released from the motion binds, rushed to Peter's side. Nathan went to follow, but Peter held him back.

"It's okay, we know where they're going. Besides, maybe Adam does owe Hiro something, is mom after them?" He asked looking at Nathan.

"I think so. But Peter what are you saying, Adam's a ruthless killer. He belongs, well you know where he belongs." Nathan said looking at the ground.

"No Nathan, no one belongs in those cells. Besides, we can't have Josephine put in there too." He said.

"You really _do_ have a soft spot for her don't you?" Matt asked.

"For now we just need to get mom off of their scent, not just for their sake, but as far as we know Adam only plan's to go looking for Hiro, imagine what damage mom could do with someone like Josephine. We have to tell her that they've gone to Primatech, when we were there Adam said something about labs, and cells, as well as the vault, we'll say that's where they said they were going."


	8. Chapter 8

8

"We're going to have to make stops Adam"

"What why?" He shouted back.

"Because I can't fly to Tokyo in one go." She shouted, like it was obvious.

"Of course, sorry." He said smiling at her, her hair flew behind her gracefully, the clouds above them lit her face. She was like a real angel. "Are you getting tired now then?" He asked sweetly.

"A little." She replied bashfully.

"Well where are we now?" He asked.

"Going over Egypt, near Cairo." She said, "I was going to stop there" She said. Looking back at him.

"Cairo, why are we there?, you went the wrong way didn't you?" He said, confused.

"Geography was never really my subject." She said, biting at her lip, then suddenly swooping down, causing Adam to fall slightly off balance, and release her grip. He began to plummet towards the ground.

"JOSEPHINE!" He shouted up at her, as he was falling faster, and faster. Suddenly the ground came dangerously near, everything got bigger and bigger, clearer and clearer. He could see the city lights, and houses, then the streets and cars. He peered up in hope once more as the people and bicycles came into view. As if from nowhere Josephine came bulleting through the clouds. Clasping his hand in hers, and pulling him up so they were both hovering in mid air, as though they were standing on thin air. Josie took Adam's other hand, lacing her fingers into his.

"Don't panic, I'd never let you get hurt." She said as she looked up into the fearful expression in his eyes "anyway, you've got nothing to be scared of." she said smiling, his lips clapped between his teeth as his lips stretched into a smile. He glanced at the ground below them, and then back up at Josie. In one smooth motion, he lid his hand down her arm and to the back of her waist, pulling her close to him so their noses touched. He held her there for a moment, and held eye contact, he could feel her breathe becoming short, and fast. Slowly he edged towards her, letting their lips touch, glancing up into her eyes once more, then letting his eyelids rest shut. She kissed his lips softly, and then bit at his bottom lips. He pulled out a little suddenly, looking at her crossly, he looked at every freckle on her nose. Her skin looked so delicate and almost luminous in the moonlight. The mischievous smile on her face made her nose crinkle a little at the top, her eyes were shimmering like the still water lakes of Japan; deep, mysterious, but tranquil and indescribably beautiful. He kissed her once more, hard and didn't even notice as they glided gracefully to the ground, not until his toes touched the floor. He opened his eyes, they'd landed gently atop a roof, they slid delicately down its side, and landed with one hand on the floor, in a dark alleyway. Each of them surveying the surroundings as they rose to their feet.

Elle couldn't help dragging her feet as she walked, she felt restless, because it was only now she realised she may never see Adam again. Never have a chance to tell him, tell him that it was him all along. He wouldn't believe her, but she could prove it, she'd tell him about how she'd sent Haiti after Peter, and followed after him herself.

"Haiti" She shouted after her guardian, who was a good twenty feet in front of her, on this long and lonely road "where are we going?" She asked.

"To Suresh's laboratory Elle. Molly is there, with Maya. Molly can find them for us." He said calmly.

"Can we not get there a little faster?!" She shouted impatiently, clenching her hands into fists, and stomping her feet.

"Yes, I do apologise." Haiti uttered, peering around desolate road they were walking, it seemed so empty. Elle looked around her peering in at each house. This place felt so isolated, though Elle couldn't pin point why? As she looked in at the happy people, in their happy families inside their cosy homes. Then all of a sudden it came to her, she'd never experienced what that would be like, a normal happy family. So standing there, in the middle of the street, dragging her steps, cupping her fingers round the cuffs of her coat. She was completely alone, she didn't know anything about what she saw around her, she could never understand their world, just as they could never begin to imagine hers. Hurriedly she wiped a tear from her eye, Adam understood it was that above all else that tied her to him. That look in his eyes, that was just like her own, glazed and unaffected by what passes before them, dehumanised by what has already gone by. "Over here Ms. Elle!" Haiti shouted from down the road, Elle hadn't noticed, but she'd stopped in her tracks. She walked hastily towards him, he was stood next to a Lexus Hybrid four by four. He held open the passenger door, but Elle just shook her head and smiled.

"Really? No I'd prefer to drive." She said, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him. She held the handle, and blew the lock with an electric current. She let out an excited shriek as she hopped in. She yanked open the wire box, and began fiddling ferociously, quickly she pulled out the red and green wires, tearing them open. She held the two ends together, and let a small zap of electricity. She car started immediately, and as soon as she heard the purr of the engine, she pushed her foot onto the peddle.

"Is something wrong Ms. Elle?" Haiti asked, sounding concerned as the force of the car's speed forced him back into his seat.

"No nothing" She said, only sending the car racing down the little suburban street faster. Of course she wasn't fine at all. She was desperate to find Adam now, before it got too late. Her stomach felt muddle, like a whirlpool was spinning, round and around. She felt sick, and afraid, but impatient, anxious just to for once make the right decision, not morally and not for Daddy's sake, but making a real decision for her. Her gaze was focused fixedly on the road, but her mind was somewhere else completely. Becoming lost in scenarios of how things will go, how she'll explain to him. Then how he'll hold her, and look at _her_ in a way that shows that she's all he has eyes for, and she'll look into those blue eyes and tell him that it has to be him because he is the only one who gets her. She'll smile at him, and he'll look to the side for a moment, smile and lick his lips, but then he'll smile back at her and kiss her. Then he'll whisk her up into his arms, and take her away somewhere, somewhere, where she can snuggle on his lap, and zap the tip of his nose occasionally. Have him smirk, and nod his head a little, before relentlessly tickling her sides, till she's gasping for breath.

"Elle you need to turn left here" Haiti said, though it went unnoticed. "Elle!" He shouted, swinging the wheel round so the car turned just in time. Elle turned at him furiously. "It was this left" He said staring at her. She glanced back at the road.

"So it is" She muttered embarrassed, "I'm just tired that's all" She said quickly to cover up.

"It's this next block Elle" Haiti said slowly, she turned on the indicator, and turned in to park. She stepped out the car, and walked confidently up the stairs, with Haiti in toe. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A young female voice replied, with a distinct accent.

"It's Elle Bishop, from The Company, where Doctor works. Is that Maya?" She said, sounding as friendly as possible "I saved your life, remember?" She remember to point out. The door opened quickly, the beaming girl on the other side, with a flawless tanned complexion, and lustrous dark hair locked her arms around Elle in a tight embrace. Elle smiled nervously as Maya let go "er.. We're here to see little Molly, you see we need to find someone" She said, walking into the apartment, followed by Haiti. Maya looked at him suspiciously for a moment, as he was so tall, and looked so stern. Not to mention he hadn't said a word. "Don't worry about him." Elle said "he's just with me" She smiled, Maya looked at Haiti, who looked at her and bowed his head, seemingly more friendly than before.

"She through here." Maya said guiding them through to the bed, and there lay the little girl with long mousy brown locks. The distinct air of innocence surrounded her. Elle resented her for that, she'd never really had a childhood at all, it'd had been spent hardening her up for being an adult. Though she grinned and bared as she knelt down to wake that young sleeping frame. She rose drowsily from her slumber, rubbing her eyes, and smiled when she saw Elle.

"Hi" She said happily

"Hi Molly." She paused, taking a deep breath "I'm Elle, do you remember me?" She said

"Of course, you saved us" She said, her eyes lit up, shining as she looked up at Elle.

"Well I need you to do find someone for me Molly, do you think you can do that?" She said poking Molly's stomach gently.

"Of course, do you have a picture." Elle's face dropped, she didn't have one, she looked back at Haiti, He'd reached into his pocket and drew out a photo of Adam. Elle took it from him, but found herself unable to pass it to Molly, instead she just looked at the photo, it was before he'd been captured. He was smiling, in a stunning black suit, with a thumb up at the camera. Elle wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't and so reluctantly she handed Molly the photo. She held it in her hand, rubbing her thumb over his face. Her eyes clenched tight, her brow furrowed heavily. Elle could pin point the moment where it came to her, as her face relaxed, and she immediately began to smile as she opened her eyes.

"Cairo, Egypt" She said, happily. Elle's entire posture just sank, that was so far way. Far away didn't matter when it was Company business, but now this was her assignment, for her well being, because now he's gone in a way that was different to before, because now he had gone for someone else, and it made Elle sick to the stomach with anger. Elle looked at Molly's who was staring at her with an anxious look in her eyes, like she was terrified that she may have hurt someone, or done something wrong again. Elle smiled at her, though the smiled had vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Molly, you've really helped. Though we really are in a real hurry." SHe said getting up, and looking to Haiti who nodded his head. He waited for her, holding the door open.

"You aren't staying? I was making food." Maya said, holding Elle's wrist loosely in her fingers.

"No, we really have to go" She said, throwing her arm off more spitefully than she herself had noticed, before turning on her heels so her blonde locks flicked behind her. She smiled and waved as she shut the door.

"Peter, darling have you found them?" Peter held the phone to his ear, and shrank inside.

"Yes" He said coldly.

"Fabulous son fabulous-"

"But they got away." Angela's face went a strange pale yellow colour all of a sudden.

"How did _you _let that happen Peter?" She said in an insolent and furious tone "I mean, what happened? Tell mommy everything" She said as sweetly as she could

"Don't take that tone with me mom. There's a lot you haven't told me about all this, have you ever seen this Josephine girl?" He asked.

"No, I know very little about her." Peter turned away from Nathan, and Matt. Holding the phone tightly to his ear, ad cupping it with his hand. "I know she's English, but I know very very little about her ability. She refused to show it, but it's integral that we know exactly what we can do, so we are able to hold her more safely in future." She said.

"Oh MY GOD!" Peter exclaimed, thrashing his hands through the air "that's all you wanted, you used me, to find out more about her" He calmed himself down, and then smirked at the idea of it "and all so you can keep her imprisoned somewhere more _safe_" He sneered at her.

"Yes, but Peter, it is for the safety of others."

"How do you know that?! If you know so little about her, how do you know she'll use her abilities to cause harm."

"Because she's done it before. You said abilities, what do you mean, is she like you?"

"Yes, but well she could do everything I could do, though Adam said, she was better." He stopped breathing in deeply.

"What did he mean? Peter this is so important!"

"I don't know!"

"Well what do you actually know Peter?"

"They're heading for the cells and labs in Primatech" He said, as composed as he could muster.

"Oh really, well done Peter." Angela said before shutting her cell phone. A cold smirk crossed her face as she walked up to the large paper factory in Texas known as Primatech.

"Hello?" Peter said, but there was no sound. He grunted angrily before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"So what do we do?" Matt said, looking at his partners.

"I guess we're off to Osaka" Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why Peter? Don't you want to find Caitlyn?" Nathan asked concerned, Peter looked away into the sky for a second thinking.

"Yes, but right now this concerns me more. If you could have heard the urgency in mom's voice. That Josephine girl, they need to find her, but we're lucky because right now they don't know anything about her." Ha said, looking back at Peter, with ambition in his eyes.

"How can they not know anything about her? Surely they ran tests?" Matt asked, darting his eyes between Nathan and Peter looking for answers.

"I'm sure they did, but Matt I just don't know right now, I guess it's just more to find out" He said, smiling.

"Okay, so what are you two going to carry me to Japan?" Matt asked, eagerly looking at Peter rather than Nathan.

"Not after last time buddy" Nathan said, shaking his head and laughing. Matt looked at Peter.

"I'll carry you to the airport, I think we'll get a plain." He said.

"Bad luck tubby" Nathan said laughing, as Peter grabbed Matt beneath the arms, and hoisted him into the air.

"I'll show you tubby when we get back on land PETRELLI!" Matt shouted after Nathan, who was already far in front.


End file.
